Gara gara Serangga
by Uchiha Mikono Tenshi
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Akatsuki sedang rapat. Tiba-tiba, muncul serangga gaje entah dari mana. Terjadilah perang besar antara Akatsuki dengan si serangga! Warning: OOC, AU, dari pengalaman nyata Author! Fic pertama Miko, RnR please!


**Gara-gara Serangga**

--

**Naruto itu punya Om Ajinomoto Masashi! –ditampar- Maksudku Kishimoto Masashi**

--

Suatu hari yang damai di Akatsuki... Tampak Pein yang sedang memimpin rapat—atau lebih tepatnya berceramah. "Jadi begini loh... Bla bla bla..." ujarnya. Karena keenakan berceramah, Pein nggak sadar kalo para anggota lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing; ada yang bikin origami, bikin boneka, komat-kamit gaje sambil mendatangkan hujan lokal, hitung duit, berenang di got, ngaca sambil senyam-senyum gaje, dan ada yang teriak-teriak 'tobi anak baik'.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAK!!

"Eh, monyong kodok!" Pein latah.

"Sori, telat." kata Deidara santai.

"Bego lu! Rapatnya udah dimulai 2 jam yang lalu tau!" omel Pein.

"Cuma 2 jam doang, masa' lu udah ngamuk kayak habis ditolak Konan, un?" balas Deidara santai.

"..." muncul aksen marah di kepala Pein si ketua bokep itu. "Cepet duduk di tempat lu!!" perintahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si cowok cantik berambut pirang langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ehem!" Pein mendehem. "Baiklah, kita mulai rapatnya dari awal lagi!"

"Nooo!!" teriak Akatsuki lainnya (minus Deidara en Tobi—karena Tobi anak baik) histeris.

.

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana ada serangga aneh terbang di atas kepala Tobi. "Gyaaa!! Leader-sama!!" teriaknya.

"Apa'an sih, Tobi?! Jangan teriak-teriak di tengah rapat dong!" omel Pein yang tadi hampir jantungan.

"Ada serangga di atas kepala Tobi." jawab Tobi.

Nguuung...

"Sekarang ke Kisame-senpai..."

"Gyaaa!" teriak Kisame karena si serangga terbang ke atas kepalanya.

"Hah... lu lebay banget sih! Masa hiu takut sama serangga?!" ujar Itachi.

"Cuma serangga doang..." kata Konan. "Ngapain takut?"

"Un, bukannya harusnya serangga yang takut sama hiu cacat, un?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Cih, serangga doang. Sini gue lemparin sabit gue!" seru Hidan bersiap melempar sabitnya.

"Aaaa!! Gue gak mau liat! Terlalu sadis!" teriak Sasori lebay sambil buru-buru menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Stop!!" teriak Kakuzu. "Apa?" Hidan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Gue 'kan bisa ambil jantung—"

"Appa?!" tanya Hidan (sok) mendramatisir. Appa yang di 'Avatar' pun mengaum. "Lu mau ngambil jantung berharga gue?!"

"Bukan, sayangku..." jawab Kakuzu sebal. "Gue mau ngambil jantung—"

"Nooo!! Jantung gue bakal diambil!!" teriak Hidan lebay seperti De Rahma dari 'Prime Time'.

"Bukan, baka!! Gue mau ambil jantung serangga gaje itu! Bukan jantung lu!!" teriak Kakuzu marah. Terlihat aksen marah di kepalanya.

"Kelamaan, un. Gue ledakin serangganya aja ya, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menyiapkan bom-nya.

"Jangan!!" cegah Pein. "Kenapa, un?"

"Kalo itu serangga beracun gimana?!" tanya Pein.

"Gue ledakin, tuh serangga mati, kita jadi aman, un." jawab Deidara. Deidara kembali menyiapkan bom-nya.

"No!!" teriak Pein, Kakuzu, dan Kisame.

"Un!" Deidara melempar bom-nya.

Syuuut...

DHUUUUAR!!

Dalam sekejap, terciptalah sebuah lubang besar di markas Akatsuki dan seekor hiu panggang siap santap. Sayangnya, si serangga sudah terbang ke arah lain sebelum bom Deidara meledak.

"Deidara bego!! Biaya renovasi 'kan mahal tauk!!" Kakuzu mencengkram kerah jubah Deidara. "Baka!! Gara-gara lu gue jadi hiu panggang nih!!" timpal Kisame. "Go-gomen, un..."

Nguuuung...

Si serangga menempel di tembok dekat Itachi.

"Uwa! Serangganya ada di sebelah Itachi-san!" teriak Tobi.

"Apa?! Mana?!" Itachi langsung berdiri dengan sigap dan mencari serangga tersebut. "Ketemu! Biar gue goukakyuu serangga ini!"

"Jangan!!" cegah Pein dan Kakuzu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

BWOOOOSH!!

Untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah lubang (yang lebih besar) tercipta.

"Itachi!!" teriak Pein dan Kakuzu.

"Cih! Nggak kena!" kata Itachi. Nggak kena? Ya, serangga itu terbang lagi. Kali ini ke langit-langit.

"Mampus lu, serangga jelek!—Hiah!" Hidan melempar sabitnya ke langit-langit.

Syuuut...

Nguuung...

Krek!

"Hidan!!" teriak Pein dan Kakuzu lagi.

Sabit Hidan nancap di langit-langit, sementara sang serangga terbang menuju Kisame dan Sasori. "Gyaaaa!! Serangganya ke gue!!" teriak mereka norak.

.

BRAK!!

Pintu ruang rapat Akatsuki jebol tiba-tiba.

"Serangga jelek!! Hush hush hush!! Pergi!!" teriak Akatsuki.

"Gyaaa!! Pintu gue!!" teriak Pein dramatis.

"Sori, Pein-kun!" seru Konan.

"Nooo!! Biaya renovasinya!!" tambah Kakuzu.

Akatsuki berlari dari kejaran si serangga inosen. Mereka pun berpencar dan bersembunyi. Ada yang sembunyi di toilet, taman, akuarium, bahkan gudang. Tapi Pein malah diem aja. Kenapa? Pein ngambek karena acara rapat yang diimpikannya jadi kacau.

Tiba-tiba, si serangga hinggap di hidung Pein. "..." Pein cengo.

15 detik kemudian...

"Gyaaaa!! Serangganya di hidung gue!! Gyaaa!!" teriak Pein kalang-kabut.

"Dasar otak lemot, un." kata Deidara.

Buagh!!

"Wadaw!" Pein nabrak Deidara. Entah 'balas dendam' atau memang tidak sengaja. "Sori!" seru Pein.

Nguuung...

Si serangga minggat dari hidung Pein karena permukaannya yang tidak rata (baca: banyak piercings) Dan si serangga pun mencari 'korban' lain.

"Gyaaaaa!!" teriak Akatsuki.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, terjadilah PacMan antara Akatsuki dengan serangga; dengan Akatsuki sebagai PacMan, dan si serangga sebagai hantunya.

.

"Gyaaaa!!"

"..."

"Gyaaaa!!"

"..."

"Gyaaaa!!"

"**Mereka kenapa sih? Berisik!"** protes Zeri a.k.a Zetsu bagian hitam yang baru saja pulang dari acara 'makan malam'-nya. "Tau tuh. Nyesel gue gabung sama organisasi sinting gini." jawab Zetsu putih.

"Zetsu-san!" panggil Tobi yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ng?"

"Tolongin kami!" pinta Tobi sambil bersembunyi di belakang Zetsu.

"**Hah? Emangnya kenapa?"** tanya Zeri.

"Itu... Ada serangga gaje di markas..." jawab Tobi sambil nunjuk ke Akatsuki lainnya yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

Zetsu pun berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang 'sibuk'. "Ada apa ini toh, Mas?" tanya Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san! Tolongin kami! Kami diteror serangga gaje!" jawab Sasori.

"Serangga?"

Nguuung...

"Huwaa! Itu dia serangganya!" teriak Sasori norak sambil nunjuk si serangga.

"..."

Pluk

Si serangga hinggap di tanah, lalu merayap mendekati Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san! Cepat kabur!" teriak Sasori

"..."

"Zetsu-san!"

Ngek!

Zetsu menginjak serangga itu.

"Hah!?" Akatsuki lainnya langsung jawsdropped.

"Tinggal diinjek gini aja apa susahnya sih? Dasar! Gue mau nyuci kaki gue dulu!" ucap Zetsu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki lainnya.

"Tadi... Siapa yang bilang kalo ini serangga beracun, huh?!" tanya Hidan kesal karena merasa ditipu. Semua langsung nunjuk Pein.

"Glek!" Pein menelan ludah panik. "Eh... Gu-gue pergi dulu ya? Ha-harus kasih makan anjing gue nih... Haha..." ujarnya, lalu Pein langsung cabut.

"Kembali lu, Leader penipu!"

**Tamat****!**

--

**Miko: ****Ini fic pertama Miko! Gimana ceritanya Minna-san? Nee-chan? Bagus 'kan? –sok-**

**Sei: Bagus dari Hongkong? Gue capek tau ngedit cerita gaje ini! Lagian, ini mah lebih cocok disebut collab fic tau!**

**Miko: Huweeng~ Nee-chan ja'at! –lebay mode-**

**Sei: -swt-**

**Miko: Review please!**


End file.
